ITS JUST A REMOTE CONTROL
by crazyforsasuke
Summary: all the boys are in akagi's house to watch t.v. but the problem is which program will they watch .this story is very funny and i bet you'll like it!!!!hope that you'll read and review


Remember my story a tensai tried to cook his breakfast? Isn't funny? If you like that story im sure you'll love this too. Now they are all in Akagi's house to watch TV. So what's the problem? Well, just read it and you'll know what it is.

I just want to thank all the person who really liked my story titled "WHY I CHOOSE SILENCE" Im so happy that you corrected me and love all my stories especially to joy!!!!

 It's just a Remote Control 

                Akagi flicked on the television and tapped the remote control in his hand once.  A blue screen appeared on the TV.  He turned to his friends, control in hand.

            "So what do you guys want to watch?"

            Hanamichi yawned boredly.  He was draped on the couch, his feet hanging over the edge of the armrest.  Rukawa sat on the floor in front of the couch, giving Hanamichi occasional death glares because he kept moving around.  Mitsui sat in an armchair beside the couch, eyeing the blue screen disdainfully.   Ryota was sprawled on the floor, eating popcorn as if he were starving.  

            "What's on?"  Hanamichi asked and yawned again.   Rukawa smacked Sakuragi on the leg.

            "Hey!"  Sakuragi exclaimed.  "What was that for?"

            "Quit moving, will you?  It's driving me crazy!"

            Sakuragi glared at the back of Rukawa's head.  He stuck out his tongue, but said nothing.  Past Rukawa's head, his gaze lighted on the bowl of popcorn sitting on the floor beside Ryota.  He sat up, and Rukawa sighed in relief.  His relief was short-lived.  Sakuragi swung his feet around and smacked Rukawa in the head.    Rukawa held his head as stars danced around in his vision.

            Rukawa was angry and leaped to his feet.  Hanamichi stood to his feet as well and Rukawa prepared to sock Hanamichi in the face.  Sakuragi was completely ignoring Rukawa though.  All the red headed tensai could think of was that bowl of popcorn.  He shoved past Rukawa toward Ryota's position on the floor.

            "Hey, Ryota!  Can I have some of that?"  Sakuragi cocked his head, looking down at their best point guard.

            Ryota glanced up at Sakuragi.  He grabbed the popcorn bowl, cradling it protectively under one arm.  "Go get your own bowl of popcorn!"  Ryota's glare was almost equal to the one Rukawa was giving to Sakuragi at the moment.

            Sakuragi scowled.  "Selfish pig," He muttered as he went back to the couch.  He found himself face to face with Rukawa.  Rukawa began to feel uncomfortable as Rukawa glared at him silently.

            Sakuragi gave him a weak smile.  "Uh, hi, Rukawa."  He looked down at the gun(actually it's a toy gun) Rukawa was holding on him.

            Rukawa's voice was soft and chilled its hearer to the bone.  "Sit down, don't move, or I'll make sure you never move again."

            Sakuragi sat down.

            Akagi sighed and asked again.  "So what do you guys want to watch?"

            "What's on?"  They all asked at the same time.

            Akagi called up the program guide.  Instantly, the air was filled with suggestions.  

            "How 'bout Bugs Bunny?" Akagi said.  Mitsui threw a pillow at Akagi.  

            "That's not suitable for basketball player of our caliber.  I think we should watch Jackie Chan," Mitsui countered loftily.

            "Jackie Chan?  I think we should watch Star Wars..."  Sakuragi's suggestion was cut short by Ryota's popcorn bowl flying into his face.  "Oof!"

            "How 'bout the Discovery Channel?"  Ryota suggested.  He was answered by a chorus of boo's.  He shrugged, pulled out a few knives from his sister , turned onto his back, and started pegging the ceiling with his knives.  Akagi watched forlornly as his ceiling became a dartboard.

            "The Matrix," Rukawa said softly.

            All eyes turned on Rukawa.  They all looked shocked.

            Sakuragi scratched his head.  "You know, Rukawa's actually got a good choice there."

            Mitsui nodded.  "Then, it's agreed..."

            A chorus of yes's answered him.  Akagi selected the channel showing The Matrix.   He groaned as a blue screen came up.  The channel was currently inaccessible.

            Akagi looked at his friends apologetically.  "Um, it's not working..."

            Groans that matched his only a few moments ago filled the air.  

            "That's just great.  The one movie we decide to watch and it's not working."  Sakuragi looked devastated.

            So the round of suggestions began again.  Most were repeated.

            "Bugs Bunny."  That was Akagi.

            "Jackie Chan."  Mitsui.

            "Star Wars." Sakuragi.

            Discovery Channel."  Ryota.

            "Powerpuff Girls."  Rukawa?

            Once again, all eyes turned on Rukawa, and once again, all of them were shocked.

            "Powerpuff Girls?"  They all asked incredulously.

            Rukawa shrugged.  

            And Rukawa instantly found himself buried underneath a mound of pillows.

            "It was only a suggestion."  Rukawa's voice sounded muffled from beneath the pillows.

            Sakuragi stood up and walked toward Akagi.  "C'mon, Gori.  Give me the control.  Maybe if we surf through the channels we can find something."

            Akagi backed away, hugging the remote control.  "It's my TV, Sakuragi.  I get to keep the remote control."

            Sakuragi rolled his eyes.  "Hand it over, Gori."

            Gori I mean Akagi got that crazed look in his eyes.  "NO!  YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! IT'S MINE!"

            "Fine, then, we'll do this the hard way."  Sakuragi tackled Akagi and the two boys fell to the floor in a tumble of waving arms and legs.  They landed on top of Ryota.

            "Hey!"  Ryota managed to say before an elbow smacked him in the mouth.  "Get off me!"  He started fighting off the two boys.  

            Rukawa was still buried underneath the mound of pillows and was having a hard time finding his way out.  He could hear some muffled shouts of pain coming from somewhere in front of him.  Mitsui was laughing his head off.  Rukawa could hear that much.  Suddenly, Rukawa found himself buried not only under a mountain of pillows but under a mound of boys.  Sakuragi, Akagi, and Ryota had rolled right into his pillow pile.

            Rukawa grabbed a flailing arm and stood to his feet, hauling the arm up with him.  He had happened to grab Sakuragi's arm.  Sakuragi stood beside him, looking confused.  Then, he felt the grip Rukawa had on his arm.

            "Let go!"  Sakuragi tried to pull away.

            Rukawa gave him a calm glance.  "Sure." He grinned wickedly. "Bakagami."  He cocked his arm and flipped Sakuragi over his shoulder.

            "AHHHH!"  Sakuragi went flying across the room and straight into the still-laughing Mitsui.  

            "AHHHH!"  Mitsui screamed as Sakuragi landed right on top of his head, sending them both to the patiently waiting floor.

            "AHHHH!"  Akagi yelled as he realized that he had just lost the remote control.  He went to his knees, frantically searching for the device.

            For a moment, the tensai and the 3 point shooter were sprawled on the floor, swirly-eyed.  Both moaned in pain.

            Meanwhile, Rukawa was busy trying to keep Ryota's spare knives from poking him in the leg.   The "dangerous Boy," as Mitsui affectionately called him, was busy fighting off pillows and kept running into Rukawa's legs.  

            "Ryota!  Get rid of the knives!"

            "What?"  Ryota asked above Akagi's crazed wailing.

            "I said, Get rid of the knives!"

            Ryota suddenly realized that he was kicking pillows and reached for his leg pockets. He pulled out his knives and glanced at Rukawa apologetically.  "Sorry."

            "SOMEONE FIND THE REMOTE CONTROL!"  Akagi yelled.  His voice pulled Sakuragi and Mitsui from their stupor and soon all five players were on their hands and knees trying to find the remote control.

            Rukawa reached a hand underneath the couch and pulled out...... a rabbit.  It was quite alive, but its fur was an ugly gray, probably from being under the couch for so long.  A dust bunny.  He looked at it wonderingly for a moment and then handed it to Akagi.

            "Here."  

            "It's my pet rabbit!"  Akagi petted the bunny's head affectionately.  "Where've you been, Buddy?"

            Ryota wrinkled his nose.  "Buddy?"

            Rukawa reached under the couch again.   And pulled out a 10000 yen.  (Boy, the guy's a great magician, isn't he? :-)   Akagi snatched it from Rukawa's hand.  

            "I've been looking for that!"

            "Can I have it, Akagi?"  Sakuragi pleaded.

            Akagi glared at Sakuragi.  "NO, IT'S MINE!"

            Sakuragi crossed his arms over his chest, miffed.  "Humph, some friend you are.  It's not like you're poor or anything."

            Rukawa felt around under the couch again.  This time he came up with.... the remote control.  

            "You found it!"

            Akagi almost hugged Rukawa, but when Rukawa gave him a sharp glare, Akagi withered and settled for just reaching for the remote control.  He was surprised when Rukawa pulled the remote control back. 

            "Rukawa?"

            Without a word, Rukawa pointed the remote at the TV and selected the channel for The Matrix.  Like magic, the pillar room scene appeared on the screen.   

            All the boys were instantly glued to the TV.  

            "This is the coolest part..."  Sakuragi murmured as Neo stepped through the metal detector.

            As soon as the metal detector beeped, all the boys leaned forward in anticipation.

            "Please remove all metal..."

            The power went out and the TV blinked off.  The room was completely silent for a few moments before Sakuragi's forlorn voice broke the quiet.

            "Aw man…"

                My own review:

· I know akagi will not fear rukawa I just did it for the sake of the humor in the story.

· *I know that ryota will never handle some knives in his life. I just thought of describing ryota in a different way. I guess it doesn't affect the whole story any way its just for the plot of the story

· *the rabbit Jackie Chan and power puff girls that are included here in my story is just for the humor effect of the story

now its time now to give your own view, comment or violent reaction. Remember I REALLY LIKE REVIEWS ESPECIALLY THE GOOD ONES!!!!!!

Try to read my story titled darkness shall not depart its on the rurouni kenshin section. And review please!!!!!!

Belated happy birthday to arabelle!!!!!

So until next time

Ja!


End file.
